There are still miracles out there
by thisoldlady
Summary: A reunion after terminus, love, regrets and the idea of a Caryl baby! Hope you like.


**I don't own them** **!**

It was a fuckin' miracle! One moment, he was on his knees, ready to be slaughtered, and the next moment, he was free, safed by the love of his life!

Then they were on the road again, walking, running, reuniting. Rick held his daughter in his arms. His daughter, safed by Carol.

Sasha cried happy tears, embracing her brother.

Exhaustion took over. Their first night, they slept outside, taking turns in keeping watch. Next day, they started to run again, without a destination. Walking, struggling and stumbling. In the evening hours, they found shelter. A dry place, an old barn. Rick, Glenn and Michonne were looking for walkers, taking out five, without problems. And than, the barn was safe . A fire was kindled. The last stocks were distributed. Silence fell over the survivors.

Everybody thinking their own thoughts.

So much time, so many injuries, so many deads, so many regrets.

Daryls eyes were seaching for hers. In her eyes he could drown, and yet, only her eyes could save him.

He thought, he lost her- again. Forever lost her.

Ever since Rick had banished her, since he had send her away ( Daryl gave Rick a bloody nose when he heard about her fate. He still could taste the bitter taste of fraud. He always thought of Rick as his brother, but hell, Merle would have never done something like THIS. Such a betrayal! )

Ever since that day Daryl felt hopeless, without orientation, baseless, aimless. For she was his supprt, his life, his heart and his hope. She was his everything.

And she was gone.

And than the governor came and everything went to hell.

Daryl's memories were foggy, his time with Beth on the road, Joe and his claimers, Terminus, everything was obscure and blurred.

The only thing he could remember clearly was the sharp pain that passed through him whenever he thought of her, his Carol. Her eyes, her lips, her smile, her body.

And when he considered himself as almost dead, she suddenly was there. Like goddamn superhero. And she had saved their asses, his warrior queen had saved all of them, her family, him.

He ran to her, so fast, his legs could barely carry him. Run to her, run to her, before she disapears, like a fuckin' fairy, run to her, run to her, hold her, never let her go, his soul screamed but no words came over his lips.

But she understood. She always understood. That was a reason why he loved her so much. One of many reasons.

But he could tell she was different now. There was a sadness in her eyes, grief, loneliness. It hadn't been there before. And all he wanted to do, was to make that sadness go away.

On the road, searching for a place to rest, for food, for hope, he tried to talk to her, but she only offered him a smile, a smile, that didn't reach her eyes.

She pulled back, slowly, almost imperceptibly.

And he was scared.

This evening, in this barn, he looked in her eyes and he could see tears in those clear blue pools and his heart nearly broke.

She got up and wanted to leave the barn and Daryl followed. Only Rick noticed, baby Judith securely tucked to his chest, Carl sleeping, his head resting on Ricks leg.

A cosy family scene, and all because of Carol! Daryl thought.

Outside the barn, he reached for her hand " Hey, where're you going?" he asked.

" I just need a moment, to breeth." Carol said.

" I'll go with you."

She sounded slightly annoyed " I'm a big girl, I think, I can handle myself."

He looked at her and responsed " I know, that you can handle yourself. Hell, you safed us all at Terminus, all alone. But you're not alone anymore. And you will never be alone anymore. I promise!"

She sighs deeply " You're so right ", she said and started walking.

He followed and had no idea, what bothered her.

They walked in silence. In a nearby clearing Carol stopped and turned to him. " Daryl, I have to talk to you."

He cupped her cheeks with his his hand, let his calloused thumb caress her jaw, murmured "later" and started kissing her. Tender and soft, sweet, so sweet but with growing passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him, kissing him back with everything she had.

Damn it, her body was a lousy traitor. She wanted distance, she knew, they had to talk, lots of talking to do, but she could only concertrate on his hands, roaming all over herbody, sliding under her shirt, groping her breast, fondling her stiffening nipples. He could play her like a well tuned instrument. Not only her body, but her mind and soul. They lay down to the damp gras, their weapons within reach, forgetting everything but themselves.

Afterward, they rested tightly entwinded , " I thought, I'd never see you again. I was so afraid ", Daryl whispered.

Carol closed her eyes. Now. It's now or never. She tried to gather strength "I was afraid, too. I was scared shitless! "

She sat up and started to dress herself. Daryl was clueless, felt her sudden distance and didn't know, what to do.

" Fuck!" he felt frustrated " What's wrong with you? I thought, you'd be happy to be with us again. To be with me. Together! Is it because of Rick? I'll take care of him. He' s not a threat to you ."

She took a deep breath " Daryl, I'm pregnant."

He looked as if the lightning hit him. " You sure? But how?"

" Do I have to explain it to you?" Carol asked dryly.

" Of course not. I thought..."

" Yeah, me too... I never thought, this could happen, I thought, this part of my life is over, I thought, oh, I don't know!" She hid her face in her hands. " I'm so scared. I can't loose another child. I just can't!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

" And I can't loose you." Daryl took her in her arms, so tight, and held her untill her sobs became less. " I was so alone and scared. My bleeding has always been irregular and I felt strange, morning sickness, you know and I found a test in a pharmacy und than I wasn't alone anymore but I was even more scared. And than I found Tyreese and the girls and the horror went on, and I didn't know, what to do, and all I wanted to do, was to lay down and die and I wanted you and a baby and a family and I love you so much and when you know,what I 've done, you'll hate me and leave me." Carol rambled and rambled , untill Daryl silenced her with a loving kiss.

"Tell me", he said and that's, what she did.

When she's finished, Carol saw no judgement in his eyes, only such deep and pure love, it nearly took her breath away. " I'm so sorry! ", he told her, " You shouldn't have to endure this alone. Hell, you shouldn't have to endure this at all. I'm so sorry! But you're not alone anymore and you don't need to be afraid. We're in this together, for as long as you want me at your side." Daryl reassured her.

His hands, stroking her back a few minutes ago, wandered towards her belly. " May I?" Daryl asked, suddenly shy.

" Of course!" He sank to his knees and rested his forhead against Carols stomach, still flat and plain. Carols hands played with Daryls hair, long and filthy. There was a spark of hope in her. Maybe they could work things out. Maybe everything will be alright.

" Hello, little miracle in there. It's your dad talking. Perhaps is it not a beautiful world in which you are born, it's ugly and harsh. But I promise, you will live surrounded with love." and he kissed all the skin around her belly button.

Carol closed her eyes and let the feeling of love and relief wash over her. Maybe this was their chance of happiness.

The sun was slowly rising.

" We should go back to the others. They start to worry eventually" Carol said and laughed out loud as Daryl picked her up and carried her bridal style.

"You carry my kid, so I carry you! I love you!"

" I love you too! But put me down, please."

" Never!"

" The others will see!"

" I don't care. No more hiding." With that, he carried her all the way back to the barn. The others looked at them in astonishment.

" What happened to her?" Tyreese asked in horror. " She bit?"

" Don't panic, all is good. We're to going to take special good care of her. She's expecting. My child!" Daryl practically beamed with male pride.

" But how" Meggie asked. " Do I have to explain? " Daryl responded and smiled at Carol. It's time to reveal their little secret. Carol took Daryls hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. " We're together since Hershel's

farm. When we searched for Sophia. I was desperate, he was desperate, I was afraid, he tried to comfort me and - it happened. And it continued, whenever we were alone together."

A strangled cry was heard by a very pale Rick " Oh my god! You were pregnant and I banished you from your family! I tossed you out like yesterdays garbage! I seperated you from the one you love! O god, I'm so sorry. How can you ever forgive me? And than you kept Judith safe and you saved all of us! I'm so sorry!"

"We will work things out", Carol said calmly. "Right now, I'm tired and would like to rest." With that, Carol lay down , Daryl deposit himself behind her, his arm encircling her waist, his hand resting securly on her stomach.

And the miracle continued. Five months later beautifull Rose Anne Dixon was born in Alexandria Safe Zone.


End file.
